memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
M-113 creature
The M-113 creature (also known as the salt vampire) was a name given to a now-extinct species that once lived on M-113. Description and Capabilities The creature stood a little over 1.5m tall. It had brownish skin with purple highlights. The face had a series of sagging folds that, together with the cast of the yellowish eyes, gave it a saddened appearance. The mouth was a kind of everted snout, within which were a several extremely sharp teeth. The body was covered with stringy, whitish hair. This creature also wore a brown, net-like garment. It had the proportions of a typical humanoid with two arms and two legs, each hand having three thick fingers. :This is the description of the single observed specimen and may not apply to all members of the species. Each of the three fingers had three sucker-like feeding organs. The creature used these to extract salt from its prey; a process that was painful, and left a reddish, ring-like mottling on the skin. The creature could also ingest pure salt through its mouth. M-113 creatures were very strong, stronger even than Vulcans. A single backhanded slap from one was sufficient to stun Spock; by contrast, he hit the creature several times with double handed punches, without any observable effect. M-113 creatures were also highly intelligent, capable of carrying on conversations with other intelligent beings. Some form of telepathy enabled them to draw an image from the mind of someone near; this image was usually of someone trustworthy or appealing. This image in turn enabled the creature to approach prey easily. At very close range, the creature could fascinate or mentally paralyze its prey, preventing it from escaping even if it saw the creature's actual form. The creature could feed equally well in its natural form, or while projecting one of these images. When the 's landing party first encountered it, each member saw a different version of Nancy Crater, although they did not realize this. The M-113 creature could feed on Humans, but either could not, or did not wish, to feed on Spock. He theorized that his copper-based blood salts were unappealing or not nourishing. :The presence of a mouth is evidence that salt may not have been this creature's sole means of sustenance. It may also have eaten food with its mouth but evolved a mechanism to directly absorb salt, perhaps because salt was (or became) scarce in its native environment or because it had a high biological (possibly metabolic) need of salt. The Enterprise Encounter In 2266, the Enterprise visited M-113 for routine medical checks of the two scientists working there. At that time, they encountered what was, according to Professor Robert Crater, the last of the M-113 creatures. This particular creature evidently saw humans chiefly as food. As there was no opportunity to question it, it is unclear if this attitude arose from desperation or if it was the natural outlook of the species. Either way, the creature proved highly dangerous. In 2264 or 2265, it murdered the real Nancy Crater, an act that almost drove Crater to destroy it. In the end, the fact that it was the last of its kind, or perhaps its ability to assume any form, stayed his hand, and he lived with it for a year or more. At the time the landing party arrived in 2266, the Crater expedition was dangerously low on salt, the creature's natural food. The creature's hunger drove it to murder crewmen Darnell, Sturgeon and Green on the surface of M-113; as Nancy Crater, it blamed Darnell's death on ingestion of a Borgia plant. Impersonating crewman Green, it returned to the Enterprise, where chance saved Yeoman Janice Rand from becoming its next victim. It followed her when she brought Sulu his dinner, and might have murdered both officers except that Beauregard, a curious plant in Sulu's botany collection, scared it off. An encounter with Uhura, as a crewman drawn from her mind, also proved frustrating for it. Seconds from killing her, it was distracted by Sulu and Rand. It later murdered an engineering technician named Barnhart on Deck 9. Around this time, Kirk and Spock found Professor Crater on the surface of M-113, and returned to the ship with him. The creature, then impersonating McCoy, sat in on a staff meeting at which it learned that Crater knew how to identify it. Before Crater could reveal (or be made to reveal) how this might be done, the creature murdered him, attempted to feed off Spock (who survived, presumptively due to the differing composition of Vulcans' blood salts), and fled to McCoy's quarters. Kirk found it there, and attempted to lure it to him with salt. In the resulting scuffle, it overpowered Kirk and began to feed on him. It wasn't until the creature dropped its hypnotic projection, and Kirk began to scream from the pain of salt extraction, that McCoy was able to shoot and kill the creature. ( ) :The sole surviving creature encountered by the Enterprise crew may not be a good example of the behaviors of the rest of its race. The creature was intelligent and was able to recognize intelligence in other species. It was also able to form emotional attachments to other intelligent beings. On top of all this, it had a food source available that did not involve preying on other beings; yet it began to, despite how it seemed to understand (as McCoy stated during the briefing) that killing was wrong. It could be theorized that this particular creature was a sociopath, possibly due to its long isolation. Background * The M-113 creature in its natural state was played by Sharon Gimpel. Wah Chang created the salt vampire, giving its face a look of sadness. * In , a "stuffed carcass" of this creature was on display in Trelane's castle. Upon first encountering it the landing party reacts with surprise to it, with McCoy most notably affected, as music from "The Man Trap" is briefly dubbed in. Trelane later destroyed it with a phaser. It is unknown whether this creature was actually on display or merely an illusion created by Trelane. * An alternative, more scientific designation for this creature would be "salivore," from the Latin meaning "salt-eater." * In an interview in , Michael Westmore said he would have liked to use the M-113 creature in an episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or Star Trek: Voyager. This never came to fruition. Category:Unnamed species Category:Individuals de:M-113-Wesen es:Vampiro de Sal fr:Créature de M-113